Blackmail
by ylloe
Summary: CHAPTER 14 UP! Draco is happily together with Hermione Granger until Pansy finds some dirt on Draco! She wants him to be with her, love her or she'll spill! What will Draco do? R&R please!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I disclaim!  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting on a couch in the Slytherin common room when Pansy Parkinson appeared.  
  
"Hello Draco."  
  
"What is it that you want, Pansy??"Draco irritatedly replied. Pansy had interrupted his daydream about Hermione, his girlfirend.  
  
She bent down to kiss him. He turned his head away.  
  
"Pansy, you know as well as I that I have a girlfriend!"  
  
"Not for long..."  
  
"What did you say?!?" Draco said suddenly getting angry.  
  
"I've got some information on you..."  
  
Draco snorted. "Yeah? Well, what's that??"  
  
Pansy waved her wand and a small piece of parchment appeared.  
  
She gave it to Draco to read.  
  
Draco read the piece of parchment, his eyes buldging.  
  
"Where did you--how did you--where did you find this?!?!?" he demanded.  
  
"I have my resources..."  
  
He tried ripping the small parchment but it wouldn't even bend. He threw it on the ground and stomped on it and heard it popping like shipping material. He even tried to cast a spell on it so it'll explode but it just bounced off and hit the wall behind him blowing it up into pieces.  
  
Pansy smiled sweetly. "Why do you think so low of me Draco? Don't you think I'm wiser then to give you my evidence without performing a charm on it before hand? Reparo!" The wall's pieces zoomed back into their original places.  
  
"You want to get rid of it? You'll have to do this for me..."  
  
"Like what?!"  
  
"Tell everyone you love me and only me and date me!Oh, and breakup with that mudblood of yo--"  
  
"YOU CALL HER THAT AGAIN AND I'LL HEX YOU!!!!!! YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!!!!!" Draco yelled, pulling out his wand again. He was very angry now.  
  
"*tsk* *tsk* *tsk* Remember what I have, my love..."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"  
  
"I can call you ANYTHING I WANT!" Pansy was losing patience.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT?!? I DON'T CARE!! DO WANT YOU WANT!! I DON'T CARE!!"  
  
"Oh you don't, do you? Well we'll just see then."  
  
She pointed her wand towards her throat and muttered "Sonorus!". She had magically magnified her voice apparently to annouce to the entire school Draco's--his-- secret.  
  
"ALRIGHT!! ALRIGHT!! But you better get rid of the evidence!"  
  
"Quietus!'"  
  
"I thought you would give in." Pansy's smile widened. "I will get rid of it."  
  
"I--Let me have more time to think about it.."  
  
Pansy's smile dropped. "FINE!! YOU HAVE ONE WEEK! IF YOU DON'T HAVE A DECISION THEN. I WILL TELL EVERYONE!!"  
  
***  
  
Like the prologue? Please review.. it's my VERY FIRST BRAND NEW story! 


	2. The Decision

Disclaimer: I disclaim!  
  
***  
  
The week passed by as a blur. Draco was barely concentrating on any of his classes, even his favorite class -- potions. But Snape wouldn't dare fail him.  
  
He was still thinking of the conversation he had with Pansy a week ago. He had finally made a decision and was going to tell Pansy that night before dinner.  
  
"Tonight's the night..." Draco muttered to himself.  
  
"...And Lavender said you'd forget!" a familiar voice said behind him.  
  
He turned and saw a panting but smiling Hermione Granger.  
  
"Good morning," she leaned up to kiss him and started walking with him. "I guess you didn't hear me calling you?" she looked up when he didn't answer, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sorry.. Nothing..." he looked away.  
  
"Then why aren't you smiling?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"...So I guess you're all set for night?" Hermione went on.  
  
"What are you talking about??" he asked quickly. Panic swept over him. She couldn't have known.. he thought.  
  
"Tonight..... you were just talking about it, weren't you?"  
  
He was confused, but then he remembered their 2 month anniversary.   
  
"Oh.. I'm really sorry.. but I was going to go to... Flitwick's office and ask about the homework.."  
  
"I see. Well, I could help you if you like..."  
  
"...And then I've got detention with McGonagall.." he was desperate now to get rid of her.  
  
"Oh.." she sounded really really disappointed. But she didn't show it. Instead she answered, "Well, I've got to go. I've got Arithmancy in 5 minutes and I've still have to as her about the homework! I'll see you at dinner tonight then!" She walked off.  
  
As Hermione walked, questions kept popping into her head. Why doesn't he want my help? He's always the one suggesting it! she thought. She became very suspicious.  
  
***  
  
"You're late." Draco said through clentched teeth and closed fists.  
  
He was sitting on the same couch as the week before. He has been sitting there for about an hour and was just about to leave when Pansy finally showed up. Dinner had already started in the Great Hall.  
  
"I know. I intended to.... What is your decision?"  
  
"I've decided..."  
  
"What?? What have you decided??"  
  
"..."  
  
"I have decided... I will have to say... I accept your offer."  
  
Pansy smirked that ugly smirk of hers and replied with, "Of course you accept. Why wouldn't you? Oh, and there was one thing I forgot to say last week. You must address me as 'love' in public and 'mistress' when we are alone. You will be my... slave." Before he could answer she waved her wand in the air and the same small parchment appeared and so did a pot. She threw the parchment into the fire. It shriveled up into ashes.  
  
Why didn't I think of that?? Draco thought furious with himself.   
  
"I HATE YOU."  
  
Pansy pointed her wand towards her head and withdrew a silvery strand and released it into her Pensieve.  
  
"That was the thought we were talking about. See you at dinner or -- rather hear you." She again waved her wand and the Pensieve disappeared.  
  
Draco had to break up with Hermione during dinner tonight with everyone listening.  
  
She stalked off to dinner.  
  
***  
  
Hey! What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Please review this! I am asking for 5 reviews for the update. So far, there are three. Two more!! 


	3. Their Breakup

Disclaimer: I disclaim! =)  
  
At dinner, Draco couldn't find Hermione. I guess she's not here yet... he thought. How could I do this to her?  
  
He went and sat at the Gryffindor table even though no on liked him there especially since he started dating Hermione. But still, it's better than sitting with Pansy.  
  
"Pass the roll please," Harry Potter said to Ron Weasley.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Draco turned and saw his soon-to-be ex with tearstained eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing.." she replied when she saw Draco. She looked away.  
  
"Have you been crying??" asked Ron.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Where have you been? Dinner started almost an hour ago!"  
  
She ignored the question and asked Draco, "Where were you when you said you have McGonagall for detention?"  
  
"What?" Draco was completely caught off guard by the question.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN YOU SAID YOU HAD DETENTION??!" A few people looked up from their dinners.  
  
"I--I..." Draco raked his brain for an explanation. "M-McGonagall excused me and gave me 5 hours for tomorrow instead of 2 1/2 today and tomorrow!"  
  
"LIAR!! I ASKED HER ABOUT YOUR SUPPOSED DETENTION!! SHE SAID NO ONE ASSIGNED YOU ANY!!" Everyone was looking at them now.  
  
"What were you asking her for?! What - you think I was lying?! What happened to trusting each other?!"  
  
"Don't you go turning this around on me!! You're the guilty one here!! WHERE WERE YOU?!"  
  
"NOWHERE."  
  
He muttered something under his breath but Hermione didn't here what it was.  
  
"Hermione. It's been great, but it's over." Boomed his voice. He had secretly magnified his voice so everyone could hear him breaking up with her. The Great Hall was silent, listening.  
  
"I've never loved you. I never even liked you for that matter. EVER. You're just a filthy little Mudblood. You're pathetic. You thought I was actusally interested in you?? This was all Pansy's incredible idea to 'date' you, to have you believe I was dating you. I will always love her more. Then you. Then anything else in this world. You are nothing to me. NOTHING!  
  
Hermione got up. Her eyes were fiery. She slapped him hard across the cheek and said, "COME NEAR ME AGAIN AND I'LL TURN YOU BACK TO THE WEASEL YOU ARE!!!!"  
  
Draco sneered. "Nice knowing ya!" He smirked and went back to the Slytherin table where high fives were awaiting him.  
  
Draco was dying inside. His heart was literally breaking into little tiny pieces but it was nothing compared to how Hermione felt, he knew. He couldn't believe he said all that stuff to the one and only person he cared about in life. She was the reason he's still alive. She made his day. How could I be that desperate to get rid of that.. thing Pansy's black mailing me with? he thought. He needed to leave. He was still watching Hermione and he couldn't take it knowing that he was the one that caused her to suffer. He got up and left.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was... crying, she couldn't help it. Too much anger, sadness. Everything Draco just said to her. It couldn't be true, could it? She didn't believe it. She can't believe it.  
  
"I'll see you two back in the common room."  
  
"We're really sorry Hermione.."  
  
She gave them a watery smile and set off towards Gryffindor Tower. She stopped right outside of the Entrance Hall. She decided she needed to be alone. She knew people would be in the common room. She couldn't go back to the Head Tower. (She's Head Girl) Draco might be there. (He's Head Boy). So she decided to go outside to the lake even though the sun already set.   
  
Hermione walked outside and stumbled across an object. She fumbled for her wand. "Lumos!" she said.   
  
She gasped..  
  
***  
  
What do you think of it? Please review! Thanks!And if you have any suggestions, please, email me! 


	4. The Hospital

Disclaimer: I disclaim!  
  
Chapter 3: The Hospital  
  
"DRACO!!"  
  
Hermione woke up with a start. She has been having nightmares since the night she found Draco Malfoy fairly beaten a few weeks ago. Hogwarts was buzzing around about what happened to Draco. No one went anywhere alone anymore, in fear that they too will end up in the Hospital Wing unable to awake for a long time. No one knew what happened to him or why it happened.  
  
Hermione was visiting him everyday even though he had been so harsh to her when they broke up.  
  
Pansy was surprisingly upbeat about this situation. She was practically glowing.  
  
Hermione got dressed and was on her way to a late breakfast. It was easter holidays. She crossed Draco's room. Everything was in the same place as before.  
  
When she arrived at the Great Hall, she was surprised to find Draco sitting at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Draco!! Oh I've missed you soooo much!" she ran to him and kissed him square on the lips.  
  
"What the heck are you doing Hermione!?" Ron said after she pulled back. He looked rather pleased with himself but his ears were slightly pink. "Er.. thanks for the kiss!" he laughed.  
  
Hermione had imagined Draco sitting there waiting for her.  
  
"Are you feeling well, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course." She gave them an embarrassed smile. "I don't think I've slept much."  
  
"Sorry Ron." she told him.  
  
"It's okay." he grinned.  
  
She sat down and hurriedly ate. She wanted to visit Draco right when Madame Pomfry gets back from breakfast.  
  
"Well, I'll see you two later!" she said after she had finished.  
  
"Where'r'you going?"  
  
"To see Draco!" she got up, ready to leave.  
  
"Mind if we tag along?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry. You hate Draco. Both of you do."  
  
"Well, I'm feeling... happy today. Ron too."  
  
Harry and Ron were worried about Hermione. She pratically lived in the chair next to Draco's bed. All her free time was spent visiting Draco or picking flowers for his vase. But somehow, she still managed to do all her homework the teachers assigned for the holidays.  
  
"Okay. But you two better hurry." she said reluctantly.  
  
They scarfed down their food while Hermione impatiently waited. When they finished, they followed her out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Draco, look who has come to visit you! It's Ron and Harry!" she said when they reached the Wing. She spoke as though Draco was conscious and listening to her every word.  
  
"Er -- Hello Draco." Harry awkwardly said.  
  
"Yeah. Hi Draco." Ron said just as awkward.  
  
Hermione was changing his flowers as she spoke to him. She sat down and Harry and Ron followed.  
  
"Miss Granger. May I see you for a moment please?" Professor Dumbledore entered the room.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron quickly stood up, surprised.  
  
"Professor!! Please. Sit." Ron gestured to his now empty chair.  
  
"No need, Mr. Weasley." He turned back to Hermione. "As I was saying, may I please speak with you alone please, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Of course, sir!"  
  
"I'll be back," she told the others. They stepped outside and walked to a nearby empty classroom and went in.  
  
As Dumbledore closed the door, they talked about Draco's condition.  
  
"Hermione. Draco's getting worse. Madame Pomfry has done everything in her power to help him." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We--"  
  
"Professor, he is getting better. He really is. His cuts and bruised have healed. I'm sure he'll wake up in no ti--"  
  
"Please, Miss Granger. If we do not move him to St. Mungo's now, he will never awake again. We must move him."  
  
"Are you saying he's dying?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
"Is he?????"  
  
"....yes. He is. That is why we must move him now. There is no other way!"  
  
"I -- I understand." Hermione whispered, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
***  
  
Hermione has decided to let the Healers take Draco to St. Mungo's. She finally realized that she should have let them take him there when they asked before.  
  
She left the classroom and went back to the Wing. Harry and Ron were still there. She sat down on her usual chair and took Draco's hand. "Draco. Healers are going to be moving you to St. Mungo's. They will be arriving very shortly. I'm going to visit you as much as I can, Draco. Please Draco, wake up. You have so much to live for! PLEASE WAKE UP!!"   
  
"Hermione. What are you talking about?" Ron asked her.  
  
She turned to him wiping tears away from her eyes. "Healers are coming to take him to St. Mungo's. That's what Professor Dumbledore came to tell me." Fresh tears starting to stream down her cheeks. "Ron.. Draco's dying."  
  
She turned back to Draco, trying to be brave. "I love you."  
  
***  
  
I am sooo sorry i left you guys with a cliffhanger last time and didn't update for like a month!! SORRY!! I didn't really have an idea. But what do you think of this now? 


	5. The Silhouette

Disclaimer: I disclaim!  
  
Chapter 4: The Silhouette  
  
The next few days were very bad for Hermione. There was a Charms exam she only got an Average on!  
  
"Hermione! Earth to Hermione!" Ron hollered waving his hands in front of her face.  
  
"W-What?" Hermione was dazed.  
  
"You only got an Average! You've been studying way more then us and we got a better grade than you!"  
  
"What aren't you two smart then?" she said snapped.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione. But we're worried about you. Think that Malfoy business has gotten to your head!."  
  
"Ronald Weasley! He is DYING!!! WHY WOULDN'T IT BE GETTING TO MY HEAD!?"  
  
"But Hermione, you know he's going to be alright though. We [St. Mungo's] has got the best Healers in all the world!!"  
  
"There still is a chance, Ron!"  
  
She got up from her over-stuffed chair and left the Gryfinndor common room and left to the library. She has been staying in Gryfinndor Tower since Draco was sent to St. Mungo's. There has also been a newly assigned Head Boy on a rare case since they don't reassign Heads unless the current Heads are well -- dead. Hermione argues with Dumbledore for his decision. But in the end, Dumbledore had her soo that is was for the best.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
She turned, it was Neville Longbottom. "You dropped this.." he had a heavy looking book in his hands.  
  
"Thanks, Neville!" she started to continue her walk tot he library.  
  
"Wait, Hermione!"  
  
Again, she stopped and turned. "I wanted to ask you this for some time now but I don't know how to ask so I'll just come out and say it: I -- I like you, Hermione. More then a friend. I've like you for a long time now and I was wondering if you'd like to go out.... sometime? Like on a date...?  
  
Hermione gapped at him. "How could you ask at a time like this???"  
  
"Well - I - I - was ---"  
  
"NO!! MY BOYFRIEND IS DYING IN THE HOSPITAL AND YOU EXPECT ME TO GO OUT WITH YOU???" she ran off leaving him standing there, jaw dropped, not because of what she said, but of what is saw... or WHO he saw??  
  
***  
  
DUN DUN DUUUN!!! LOL! K whatcha think? sorry it's kind of a cliffhanger but i won't leave you suspense for too long! I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter =( ok please REVIEW!!!!!! 


	6. Answers

Disclaimer: I disclaim!  
  
Chapter 5: The Answers  
  
Harry and Ron found Neville wide eyed, and oen mouthed at the entrance to the stiral staircase, a few minutes later.   
  
"Neville, close your mouth! A fly is going to right down your throat!"  
  
That didn't even make him shut his mouth.  
  
"What happened? What's wrong?"  
  
"I think we'll have to take him to the Hospital Wing. C'mon Harry!"  
  
They led Nivlle to the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfry smacked him.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom!" Neville blinked rapidly, as if coming out of trance.  
  
He quickly turned to Harry and Ron.   
  
"Did you see it? Did you see him??"  
  
"See what?!" they asked puzzled.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!"   
  
"WHAT?! Neville, you know he's in the hospital!"  
  
"I know, I know that! And I know what I saw!" they left the wing and went to dinner.  
  
"I think you've lost your marbles, Neville!" said Ron.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!! AND I SAW MALFOY!!"  
  
A few passerbyers turned as they passed.  
  
"Neville, keep your voice down! You'll cause a comotion!" Harry told him.  
  
"But.. if you did see him.. who's lying in the hospital?"  
  
"I don't know..." answered Neville.  
  
"Hey mayble it's a cruel joke Malfoy is playing on everyone. Well, we're got him now!"  
  
***  
  
"Hermione, when was the last time you visited Malfoy?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Hmm.. I think last week. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious. Can we come with you the next time you visit? Ron and me, I mean."  
  
he added when she eyed Neville.  
  
"Ohh... I don't know.. no one's evyer coming with me.. and I like the 'alone' time.."  
  
"Please. We promise to be very quiest..."  
  
"Oh, alright.. wait just one moment! Why do you two want to visiting him tomorrow during lunch and staying 'til dinner. I suppose you can tag along.."  
  
"Thanks!" They grinned.  
  
Harry turned to Ron. "Time to try to wake him up!" he muttered.  
  
***  
  
hey people! please review! sorry about the delay! i think this chap is kinda stupid lol. well, review now! lol 


	7. Choices

Chapter 6: Choices  
----  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim!  
  
----  
  
They arrived the next morning at St. Mungo's.  
  
"We're here to see Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Please hold..."  
  
"He was moved from Spell Damage to Creature-Induced Injuries.. Room 1158, First Floor."  
  
Ron gave Hermione a questioning look.. "Why would they move him there??"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
They arrived in Draco's room and found him lying peacefully on the bed. The Healers, Hermione saw, made the room more homely. The walls were filled with posters and paintings of Quidditch. There was a miniscule snitch buzzing around the room. The windows were drawn and the sun was shining brightly outside, making the room bright and as cozy as a hospital could be.  
  
"Good morning, Draco! Look who I brought with me! Harry and Ron!!" she gave them an urging look and they quickly got the picture and said their hellos.  
  
"Hello, Mal -- DRAco..."  
  
"Yes, hello to you, Draco.."  
  
"He looks like he has more color.. don't you agree?"  
  
"Uh..... Okay then.."  
  
Suddenly, a Healer appeared. "Mornin', Mr.'s and Miss. I am Healer Shawn Jackson. Are you family?"  
  
"NO WE'RE NOT FAMILY!!" Ron said, HARRY HAS JET BLACK HAIR, I HAVE FLAMING RED, AND HERMIONE, HERE, HAS MAPLE BROWN, WHAT DO YOU THINK??"  
  
"I mean with Mr. Malfoy.."  
  
Ears turning beet red, he said, "Ohh... HAHAHA..ha"  
  
"I'm his girlfriend if that counts.."  
  
"Of course it does! It's as close as it's gonna get out of all the vistors for him. Who by the way were all you.. Miss..?  
  
"Granger, but please, call me Hermione, sir."  
  
"Very well, Hermione will you please follow me? I need to speak with you privately." He led her out of the room and down the hall to the Healer's lounge. The walls were a seaweed green color and the tiles were more black than green. There was also an empty snackbar. In the middle of the dimly lit room, two Healers were sitting at a table apparently waiting for Healer Jack.  
  
"Is this her, mate?" asked a handsome young man with short brown hair and greenish eyes.  
  
"It's got to be, Nate.. Why else--"replied the other Healer, a woman in her late twenties, early thirties.  
  
"Yes, it is. Hermione, this is Healers Samantha Weith," he gestures to the woman, "and Nathaniel Paper. They are the other Healers working on your boyfriend's case."  
  
"BOYfriend?! RUBBISH!! This decision is for the family the make only!! You know that as well as I, Jackson!" cried the woman.  
  
"I KNOW that, Sam but there is no time! We must act immediately!"  
  
"What are you talking about??" asked Hermione. "Act immediately on what?"  
  
"Hermione," replied the man called Nate Paper, "we were experimenting with some ingredients and found a potion that might help heal Mr. Malfoy. But we don't know if there are any side effects or what not. If you give us permission, we experiment the new formula on Draco and, if sucessful, will awake him and he could give us information on was happened so we could treat him. But, if not, we don't know what will happen. It could be anything from him dying a horrible death.. or... nothing at all."  
  
"And you're making me decide this??" they nodded. "What will happen if I say no?"  
  
Weith answered, "He is slowly deteriorating. What we don't understand is why over half of his body have shut down and stopped functioning. But, luckily, his heart and brain are doing as fine as ever. Unluckily, we don't think he will wake up, much alone walk and talk. It'd be much like an eternal sleep until one day his heart stops beating."  
  
"We are quite puzzled with this case.Nothing like this has ever happened before." informed Jackson.  
  
"How long do I have to decide?" asked Hermione in a small voice.  
  
"At most, I'd say three weeks."  
  
Hermione was close to tears. She turned away and left the room but not before saying, "I'll have an answer in three weeks then." Mione hurried back to Draco's room and found Ron with his hands on Draco's shoulders, shaking him.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!!" Ron and Harry both jumped. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING?!!?"   
  
He let his hands loose, ".......er.. bug?"  
  
She ran over to the bed and pushed him away from Draco. To her surprise, his eyes were opened slightly, he had a dazed look on his face. And then he spoke two words very weakly.. "Sssoorrry, Miooonne." And his eyes shut once more.  
  
---  
  
Sorrry about the long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long wait!! I'll make it up, I promise. What do you think? Ok? Review please!!!!


	8. Life or Death

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: I disclaim

"DRACO?!?! DRACO?!" she shook him, "DRACO!?!"

"GO GET HEALER JACKSON!! GO RON, NOW!!!!!!"

"What? What's goin' on? What's happening?" asked Harry.

"JUST GO GET HIM, PLEASE!!!!!"

Ron ran out of the room to find the Healer. He came back huffing and puffing ten seconds later.

"What is it?" asked Jackson. "What's wrong? You've decided??"

Harry and Ron gave Hermione a questioning look. She gave them a 'not now' look and they dropped it.

She turned back to Jackson, "Healer, he just woke up!!"

"What??"

"Since when??"

"Are you sure, Hermione?" asked Jackson, "You do understand what I just told you now at the lounge, right?"

"Of course I understand, but I saw and heard what just happened and Draco woke up!!!"

"Heard?? What did you hear, Miss Granger?"

"He.. he said.. he said.. 'Sorry, Hermione..'"

The Healer was puzzled, "About what?"

"Well I'm not really sure, myself..." she said.

"No matter." The Healer turned to leave, "Healer! Aren't you going to check on Draco??"

"Ah, that's right!"

He examined him and said, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"I'd be more happy if you were more thorough."

"In that case, you won't be happy then."

"Fine then, I've decided to give you permisson. That way, when he wakes up, he'll tell you that he DID wake up before and apologise to me!" she said stubbornly.

"I think she finally lost her marbles, this one." muttered Ron to Harry.

"What permisson, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I'll tell you all later."

"Not later, NOW." insisted Ron.

"Fine. The Healers have made a potion that might help Draco, but they are not sure what the side effects are or if there are any. Nothing could happen, or he could die.."

"And you're willing to take that chance?" Ron asked, surprised at her courage.

"Yes."

"Even if the outcome is not what you want?"

"Stop trying to change my mind, Ron! Yes, I want to take that chance."

"Then we will start straight away. You three will have to leave but, if you want to wait, vistor's area," he pointed toward it.

"How long?"

"At least two hours."

"Alright then, Ron... Harry." She led them out and to the vistor's area where she found three empty seats in a row and sat down. Ron and Harry sat next to her.

Hermione was having second thoughts about the experiment. What if the outcome was unexpected? What if Draco dies? She started crying.

"Don't cry, it's going to be all right, Mione. He's strong, he'll make it."

"Thanks, you two."

Healers Jackson, Paper, and Weith arrived in the vistor's area. There's no use trying to read there expressions, Hermione thought, it's wiped clean. 

Paper informed them, "We have some good news," Hermione beamed, "....and some bad news." Her grin slipped.

Jackson took over. "The bad news, we tryed the potion. But, it seems that there was no effect... for now."

"But the good news, he's not dead!" said Weith.

"...No effect??" Hermione was relieved that Draco hadn't died but also disappointed that nothing happened.

"You can go see him now if you like."

They walked to Draco's room and saw him...

AWAKE!!???? He was grinning at Hermione as she walked towards him. "I thought... the Healers said..." She grinned back at him, "You're awake!!!" 

This is not turning out like i thought it would.. and i don't think it's that great! I'm thinking of maybe deleteing this story but i need a second opinion so please r&r with your input! Thanks!!


	9. Midnight Owls

Disclaimer: I disclaim  
  
CHAPTER 8

* * *

The couple spent the whole rest of the day talking and catching up. Hermione didn't even notice that Harry and Ron were no longer in the room.  
  
"Did you see who did this to you?? Anything at all??"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't remember!! All I remember is that there was a voice - a sound behind me and then pain shot up and down my back," he was concentrating so hard to remember, "... and... I turned around -- or -- tried to -- when something fit around my head. And then everything went sort of... black.." he trailed off.  
  
He breathed in, "And now I'm here..." 

There was a moment's silence. Then, "Hermione, I'm so sor--"  
  
"Miss Granger, visting hours are over." interrupted a petite old woman, who suddenly appeared in the doorway.  
  
Hermione was completely caught off guard and looked at her watch.. 10 o'clock! "I'm sorry! I must have lost track of time! Can I just --?"  
  
"I'm sorry but you'll have to come back in a later time," and the woman left.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Alright then, I'll come visit again soon, Draco, I promise." She leaned in to kiss him but decided against it, hugging him instead. "Anyway, I bet Harry and Ron are dying to be saved. I suspect they wandered over to Lockhart.. again," she smiled, "I'll send you an owl or something when I get back."  
  
They said their farewells and parted ways. Draco lied back down on his bed while Hermione went to find Harry and Ron. He was strangely tired all of a sudden, he fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Hours later Draco awoke to a hard tapping at the window. _There's Hermione's owl,_ he thought happily. _But how odd, now why would Hermione be so late? _He estimated it being well pass midnight. Draco walk to the window and released the latch locking it in place and the owl swooped in and landed on the table at the end of his bed. He opened the post and read.  
  
_I know you're awake now, Draco. If you tell anyone else about the secret, I will know, Draco. You won't live to see your dear Mudblood girlfriend again. I'll be watching you...  
_  
Draco looked up from the letter. _Definitely not Hermione_, he thought uneasily. _I know what I have to do. _And he did not like the outcome.

* * *

This was a really really short chapter, considering that I updated earlier than usual. I think this chap could be like a 1/2 or something. HAHA! Anyway, I have the next chapters (nine and ten) done and am working on the eleventh. And I'm typing up nine and ten so I'll expect it to be up in a week or so, (just for suspense! I know, I'm evil =D). Things are getting very dramatic. No more soap operas for me! Lol, well thanks for the reviews!! And now, since you guys were happy with the plot and all that, I'm NOT deleting!! YAY!! =D Okay, now please review and tell me what you think!! 


	10. Back to Reality

Disclaimer: I disclaim

CHAPTER 9

The next morning, Hermione, as promised, visited Draco in St. Mungo's.

"Good Morning, Draco!" she said as she walked in with a muffin basket. She offered him some and set it down. ".. How are you feeling?"

"...I'm all right. Jackson says I could leave tomorrow."

"So soon? I mean, shouldn't they keep you here, until, you know, that they're absolutely positive about the experiment?"

"Do you not want me to leave or something?"

"N-- Of course I do!"

"Then why all the questions?"

"I--"

Out of nowhere, Healers Paper, Jackson, and Weith arrived at Draco's bed side.

"Mornin', Draco. How're you feeling? Any dizziness?" started Jackson.

"Nausea? Painful swelling of any kind?" questioned Paper.

"Anything at all?" finished Weith.

"No, nothing at all! Now would you please stop asking dumb questions?!"

"Just one more.. any painful urin--"

"NO!! That's enough! Would you three please stop analyzing me?! I'm not a gerbil!!" Draco interrupted.

"But your color..."

"Natural color, Healer Weith," whispered Hermione.

"I see..."

"So Draco tells me that he could go back to Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"What? You think I'm lying??"

"No, of course not.."

"Yes, we believe it is possible for Mr. Malfoy to be released, as long as he comes in every week for a check up."

"Why??! I'm FINE!!!"

"It is because we used an experimental potion on you and there may be some side effects yet to be discovered. So far there hasn't been any that we have seen. We need to keep you well-examined in order to use the potion for future references."

Draco was outraged. "I do not appreciate being treated like a lab rat, Healers!!" he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, WE'RE sorry but Miss Granger -"

"Hermione," interrupted Hermione.

"- Hermione asked this experiment to be used on you and now you will need to be observed like we informed you earlier, for furture purposes."

Draco shot an angered look at Hermione. "Fine. Whatever. Just get her," he nudged a finger toward Hermione, "away from me."

Hermione was shocked.. as were the three healers. "Mr. Malfoy -- you are being out-of-line here! Her--"

"Hermione was stubborn like always and just wanted me back. If she let me take my natural course, I would have waken up without any help from your damn potion!!" he spat.

It was Paper's turn to be outraged. "What she did, could have saved your ungrateful life!!"

Hermione was shedding silent tears as she looked at the scene before her. _How could Draco act like this?_

"DON'T YOU WORRY, MALFOY!!! I'LL STAY FAR AWAY!!" she stormed out of the room.

"HERMIONE!!" Draco chased after her, caught up, and spun her around to face him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!" she roared.

"Take this ridiculous thing away from me!!" Draco dropped, in her hand, his ring that she had given him, with her initials on it. She had one of his and it was on her finger. They never took it offf. Before now.

Hermione was angered more than ever. She was took off, down the corridor, but before she left, she threw Draco's ring and her's in the dustbins with out a backwards glance.

__

Draco watched her depart. She threw away their rings! He didn't mean anything he had said to her. He quickly ran to the bins and started digging around and throwing things out of his way so he could find those two rings. AH HA! Finally! He found -- he looked at the size of it and immediately knew it was Hermione's. _Okay.. where's mine? _he thought. He threw some garbage over his head and to the side making a mess in the hall. he found i, fished it out, preformed a cleaning charm and put it back on his finger and pocketed the other. _I'm sorry Hermione, but it's for your own good._

_

* * *

_

Alrighty then!! So whatcha think about this chapter. I'm also done typing chapter 10 but I plan to write the 11th before i post it. I think the 10 is my favorite chapter so far. LOL, And thanks for reviewing! Now, please review this one!!! thanks!!


	11. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

CHAPTER 10  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim

* * *

The morning after the little fiasco, Draco was released from the hospital. Ever eince his and Hermione's little show, everyone, apprently heard, were very rude to him especially his three healers.  
  
The receptionist assigned him his appointment, and, with that, he disapparated tot he grounds outside of Hogwarts. It was a pretty long walk back to the castle but he needed it to think over what was happening to his relationship with Hermione. He wished more than anything for Hermione to be walking beside him, talking and laughing her warm laugh, like old times.  
  
He finally reached the front doors of the Entrance Hall. He swung it open and was greeted by a band of Slytherins. He looked up and saw himself sneering, they apparently bewitched a banner to do that. Waving just above the picture of himself, was a welcome back sign, complete with Slytherin colors and the house crest. The snake lunging out every now and then.  
  
He took in this scene and said, "I'M BACK!!" and he gave his trademark smirk. The Slytherins cheered and pushed him forward toward the Great Hall, asking questions and making comments along the way.  
  
"What happened to you that night?"  
  
"Welcome back!"  
  
"Glad you finally dumped that Mudblood!"  
  
Draco whipped his head in the direction of the Mudblood comment. "What?!"  
  
The third year looked at him very afraid. "I just said --"  
  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID and DO NOT say it AGAIN!" Draco said. "I better go up to my dormitory." he muttered after he saw the expression the little kid held.  
  
"BUT there's a feast and everything!" Draco had already started to head up to the Head Tower. Do I really want to go there? Hermione might want to be alone, he thought. He wanted to see her though, besides, he was already at the portrait of the Headless Horseman. Draco gave the password and the portrait swung forward to reveal Hermione and his common room. But instead of the regular cluttered things all around the room, there were stacks of boxes. He stepped inside, closed the hole and looked around. Where are Hermione's things? He thought. There was a noise coming from the adjoining bathrooms and he headed towards it. Sure enough, there was Hermione, with a half empty box at her side sitting in front of her cabinents under her sink; the drawers that were also hers were open and empty. Hermione didn't look up or stop packing. She didn't utter a word.  
  
Draco looked at this sight and finally asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
Hermione didn't stop or look up, still silent.  
  
"What are you doing, Hermione?!?!!" Draco demanded.  
  
She stopped and looked at him, "What does it look like, Malfoy?! I'm packing!! Never did it before, did you? With that poor house elf to do it for you!" She resumed packing. "I'm going back to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"WHY?!? WHY DO YOU THINK?! AFTER ALL YOU SAID AND DONE, YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY HERE?!" She looked like she was about to cry angry tears. She started throwing stuff into the box now, finished and headed back to her room, carrying the box in her arms.  
  
Draco looked heartbroken.. for a fraction of a second. No! Think of what could happen! he forced himself to focus all his energy to -- "Don't." he blurted out.  
  
She stopped in her tracks. "What did you say?"  
  
He walked to her and took the box out of her hands. Oh my god! What's IN here?? he thought. She must be really angry to be able to carry this. He struggled with it when she tried to get it back. "Don't go, Hermione. Please don't go."  
  
She somehow got the box back from him. "You made it crystal clear that you wanted me out of your life," she said walking to her room again. Draco followed. "I'll be out in a couple minutes. Don't bother following me." She reached her room and slammed the door in Draco's face. He started pounding on it, "I mean it Hermione. Don't leave!"  
  
"You're too late, you've already made your point!" she yelled back at him.  
  
I have to tell her the truth, it's the only way for her not to leave, he thought. "Hermione!!" he pounded again. "Hermione!! I have to tell you something!!" he listened for a response. None. "HERMIONE!! PLEASE LISTEN!!" he took a deep breath, "I LOVE YOU, HERMIONE!! I'VE LOVED YOU FOR THE LONGEST TIME!! WHEN I BROKE UP WITH YOU, I WAS STUPID, THERE WAS SOMETHING I'M NOT VERY PROUD OF THAT SOMEONE FOUND OUT ABOUT ME! THEY'RE BLACKMAILING ME, HERMIONE!!" he kept pounding, "HER--" the door opened and Hermione came out. She slapped him. Hard. Across his face. "How dare you! How dare you?!? How dare you tell me you love me atfer all the crap you put me through! And making up a stupid lie to 'get me back'?!? You're pathetic." she walked back into her room, levitated the many boxes in there to had it follow her. Draco stood infront of her doorway. "Please don't go, Mione." He used his nickname for her, the one he only calls her.  
  
"Get out of my way, Draco!"  
  
"No."  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" she pushed him but it had no effect on him. She turned her wand at him. "Get out of my way now or I'll jinx you."  
  
Draco saw that she was serious, and reluctantly stepped aside. Draco knew now that there was no use, he was defeated. "...There's nothing I can say or do to make you change your mind is there?" he called after her.  
  
She paused, "...No.. there isn't. I'm made my decision.. and I'm leaving." She starting leaving once more.  
  
Draco's head drooped. Then he had an idea. He followed her again. "Before you go....let me give you this --" he was at her side with her hand in his forcing the object into her hand.  
  
She let it drop on the floor and walked away. She reached the portrait hole and said, without turning around, "You're dead to me, Draco." and climbed out of the common room, her boxes following behind her.  
  
The object clinged and rolled around and around and finally stopped. Draco bent and picked up her ring, walked back to Hermione's old room and set it down on her desk. A silent tear rolled down Draco's cheek and onto the table he stood before.  
  
Two hundred yards away, Hermione walked up the stairs back to Gryfinndor Tower, hot tears running down her face and blurring her vision.

* * *

I really like how this chapter turned out, and I know that Hermione could have magicked the packing and everything but i think it's more dramatic if she does it by hand, don't you agree? Any way, guess what? I started high school a couple weeks back and I'm already REALLY REALLY busy. But I will try very hard to update. I think i'm gonna put the next chap in hermione's point of view. Ok, so please review this chapter!! 


	12. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Chapter 11: The Aftermath

Back at Gryffindor Tower, Hermione found Lavender and Pavarti still awake in the dormitory they shared together, talking to Ginny Weasley. When they saw Hermione standing in the doorway, they grew silent. Without a word, they rushed over to Hermione gave her a huge hug and helped with her things.

"Hermi—" Ginny started.

"Please," interrupted Hermione quietly, "I just want to lie down on my bed and sleep."

With that, the girls left her to it, said good bye to Ginny and got in bed themselves, they fell asleep within the first few minutes.

That night, listening to the deep breathing of the other girls in the room, Hermione lied awake, thinking about the night's events.

_He's dead to me. I can't believe he fooled me, I thought he changed from his old ways. Obviously not,_ thought Hermione.

Draco, a tower away, lied awake thinking about the same thing.

_Am I really dead to her?_ thought Draco.

_No, of course not, _answered a little voice inside his head.

_Why else would she say it? _he asked the little voice.

_Because you said it, _replied the voice.

_I can't believe I am such an idiot, I lost the best thing that has ever happened to me. Over some lowsy secret! If only she knew…_

Angry with himself, he fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

The next morning, Draco woke up late. He had Advanced Potions with Snape and by the time he arrived to the dungeons, he was pushing ten minutes late. When he entered, Snape just looked at him to acknowledge him then resumed teaching the class.

Due to his lateness, his seat in the Slytherin section was filled so he scanned the room, looking for an empty seat and found one.. next to Ernie McCellan and… Hermione.

He felt all eyes on him as he took his seat. Draco took out his things and started to catch up, or tried to at least, he had no idea what they were doing.

"Can you help me please, Hermione?" he said, taking the chance to speak to her.

"No."

"Please?" he said, a little annoyed. "You know I haven't been here in over a month."

"Hermione pretended to reconsider, then said no once more.

"Would you quit giving me the cold shoulder?" Draco said performing the Silencing Charm to the people around them.

"No."

"Hermione!"

"What the heck do you want from me Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, losing her cool.

It stung Draco a bit the way she just called him by Malfoy and not Draco.

"You said you do not want me in your life, and yet you keep talking to me!" she cried when he didn't answer, "What the heck do you WANT FROM ME!"

"… I told you, I didn't want you to leave the tower! Why'd you leave? You have a rightful place there, it's half yours after all. You can't leave on my account! I want you to move back."

"GO TO H."

"Hermione, you have to believe me, I—"

"I do not want to hear anymore of your lies! I've heard enough from you!"

Before he could say anything in reply, Hermione glued Draco's tongue to the roof of his mouth with the charm she learned from Harry, using it on Peeves whenever he annoyed him. Now Draco could not speak a word all through class. Draco was so behind but he couldn't ask for help.

At lunchtime, Hermione, Harry and Ron sat and ate by the lake. They were talking and laughing like the days before Draco and all the romance in their lives. Hermione told them about Potions and how she glued Draco's tongue. Harry and Ron was listening and rolling on the grass laughing.

When they finally finished laughing, they wiped the tears from their eyes and said, "I never would have thought you'd do _that_, Hermione! After all, he was _very_ behind!"

"I can't believe you are siding with him, Harry! You hate him!"

"I'm not taking sides, what he said was true, half of that tower is rightfully yours!"

"I know, but I can't stand to look at him right now. And it's leaky!"

"Uh huh…"

Hermione suddenly glanced up toward the Quidditch pitch. Draco could be seen flying around it on his Nimbus 2001. She watched him from afar.

Ron and Harry watched Hermione as she watched Draco. They still saw the look in her eyes when she looks at Draco that they never understood. "Hermione, we look at you looking at Draco looking for the snitch, please do not tell us you still have feelings for that scum," said Ron.

"OF COURSE I DON'T!"

"Okay then, alright, if you say you don't then I'll believe you, we'll believe you. But please remember what he said to you. And what he did."

They gathered their books and their bookbags and headed back to the castle in time for their next lesson.

Okay, so I haven't updated in about a year, I'm SORRY! And now that I update, the chapter isn't very good! And I am planning to finish this up by the end of the summer, or at least this time interval that I'm still updating! Ooh well, please review. Good news! Next chapter already written so the more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter will come so REVIEW PLEASE! 


	13. Listening In

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Chapter 12: Listening In

The next few weeks, Hermione ignored Draco all together, taking different routes she knew he would never take. She was only ever in class, or studying in the common room or the library, or to eat. She knew she should just face him but if only he'd stop trying to talk to her ALL THE TIME!

Harry and Ron just finished eating dinner and were looking to Hermione with her dinner, she was studying for her Arthimancy test tomorrow. They started off to the library to check if she was there, she'd have to stand outside in the corridor if you wanted to eat it though.

As they were walking, the heard voices, very loud angry argumentative voices. The closer they were to the empty classroom the more clear it was that it was Draco and Pansy.

"Those two are already at it? Malfoy broke up with Hermione for Pansy, and for what? VOICE EXERCISES!" Ron said as Harry tried to listen in on the conversation.

"Shoosh!" said Harry, "you want them to hear us! It sounds like they're very angry about something. Listen!"

There was no need to use Ron's Extendable Ears, for Draco was loud and clear. "There is two kinds of people in this world, Pansy, the ones who love and the ones that can't be loved. You Pansy, are lucky number two. Will you not understand? I DON'T LOVE YOU. I will never love you. Get it thought your head. No matter how much you know, and no matter how much you try to use it against me, I will never stop loving Hermione! You can try to change that all you want, but it's never going to happen!"

"You really think _she_ still loves you?" she paused and let him contemplate it "...if you do not want everyone else to know about your secret, then I suggest you shut up about that Mudblood! I know your stupid secret, and as long as I know it, you are mine! You do remember what can happen if this secret spills, am I correct?" whispered Pansy Parkinson angrily, and loudly.

"_Shut up,_" came the icy reply.

Satisfied, Pansy turned and strolled to the door, where Harry and Ron were listening intently on the other side, stopped and sneered at Draco, "There are _three_ types of people in the world, Draco, the ones who love, the ones who can't be loved, and the ones who love and is not loved back. You Draco, are lucky number three."

Harry, on the other side of the door, quickly performed a silent locking charm before Pansy could open the door and spot them listening in on their conversation. He yanked at Ron and started sprinting to the library. When they were a safe distance away, they slowed to a walk and panting, spoke about what they had just heard. "So that's the real reason why they broke up! Pansy's blackmailing the git!"

"I don't believe it! What do you reckon it is?"

"...Malfoy's not really a pureblood?"

"HA! That'll be the day!" The two were silent for a moment, pondering what the blackmail could be. "It must be something big, Malfoy adored Hermione."

They reached the library and decided to keep what they had just heard between the two of them, at least until they find out more about it. They walked straight to Hermione's usual table and found Ginny there alone. "Where's Hermione?"

"You just missed her, she's gone back to the Head Tower, I think she said she left something important over there."

"Oh, should we deliver her dinner to her then?" They may have to save Hermione from Draco, they don't know if he's there or at dinner.

"She ate already, I brought her some food," replied Ginny.

"Perhaps, she'll like us to go look with her?"

"I think it's quite alright, she was perfecting clear on that."

"Oh, alright then, I guess we'll go back to the common room then."

"Yeah, okay, I'll come with you, I've had about enough of Potions for one night." Harry and Ron walked back to Gryffindor Tower with Ginny and her load of books.

This chapter isn't very long, but I decided to update with it. Please review! I only got one last time! Thanks Then Kat Said! K, now REVIEW PLEASE!  :)


	14. Back Again

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Chapter 13: Back Again

Hermione arrived at the portrait hole ten minutes later, the painting of the Headless Horseman spoke to her, "Ah, you are back, Miss Granger! But without your belongings, I see!"

"I'm not here to stay, just to look for something of mine." Hermione answered as the portrait swung open to reveal a common room she once shared with Draco. She left it bare and clean but how, it was lightly cluttered with Draco's things.

"I am not his maid." She reminded herself not to clean the mess. She carefully mis- and replaced the items before her, putting it back precisely where she found it, searching for the planner, but was unsuccessful. Hermione stopped and thought where it may be.

What seemed like a lifetime ago, she remembered checking it in the kitchen when she was eating breakfast. She and Draco used to always eat breakfast together in their kitchen, it was one of the few times in the day where they can carry on a conversation before rushing off to class. With school, Draco's quidditch, and Head Boy and Girl duties, they never had time to just talk, so they set aside their mornings to each other.

She looked up and down and around the kitchen and was once again unsuccessful. She left the kitchen and trotted up the stairs to her old bedroom and found it just how she left it, empty. She rushed over to her desk and wrenched the top most drawer open, with her force, the desk moved roughly forward, then back again. Something dropped from the desk and onto the floor, clangin and ringing as it went. Hermione bent down to pick up whatever was dropped, when she couldn't find it, she continued her first task. She looked around the room, under the mattress and bed, the shelves, nothing.

During the search, it hit her. The planner was in Draco's room. The day of the breakup, one of their very few free afternoons, they were studying together or, were supposed to. Draco suggested they study in his room because the common room wasn't comfortable enough. Instead of studying, they made out. Hermione blushed and smiled a little, she still couldn't believe Draco talked her out of studying. She quickly erased her expression and made her way through the adjoining bathroom and to Draco's door. Hermione slowly turned the doorknob and peered inside, and opened the door all the way. Draco's room was a MESS! Clothes and robes everywhere, books and parchment cluttered the desk and onto the floor. Hermione spotted an open ink bottle spilling onto the only visible portion of his Slytherin rug in front of this desk. She quickly restored the ink bottle to its rightful position, but didn't bother to clean the stain.

Due to this mess, Hermione decided to use magic to find her planner. She didn't before because she was used to doing things the muggle way, still. Hermione said a charm that would make whatever she was looking for glow. Too bad she put the anit-summoning charm on it. It was a very personal item and she didn't want it getting in the hands of someone else. She looked around for the glow, and spotted it very faintly in a semi-opened drawer at the desk. She dug through the parchment and quills, the glow getting stronger by the second. When Hermione finally found it, she snatched it up and was about to put all the stuff back, when she looked down at the drawer again and saw a little black book with a Slytherin snake on it. Thinking it was _the _little black book, Hermione picked it up and flipped through it, instead of seeing profiles, descriptions, and ratings, absorbing little things here (…_no one can know…_) and there (…i_f only there was a way…_), she found entries and writing. She realized it was Draco's most prized possession, second to his Nimbus Two Thousand and One, his journal and started to put it back when a voice hissed, "_WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!_"

Okie dokie pokie, now please review! I need to be reassured that people are reading my story before I update again! PLEASE REVIEW (little blue button at the bottom of the page!) Thanks again to Then Kat Said, and I read your story (couldn't review for some odd reason though)! Keep writing! )

Thanks!


	15. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Chapter 14: Confrontation

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin. She turned and saw a very fiery Draco in the doorway. The journal dropped heavily and Hermione grabbed her planner and started to leave the room, but Draco stood in her way.

"I was looking for my planner." She pushed passes Draco. He wrenched her arm back roughly, with a powerful grip, stopping her. "Let go of me!"

"Why were you in my room! Digging through my personal belongings! It was one thing when we were together, but you have CERTAINLY CROSSED THE LINE!"

Hermione glared at him, "I TOLD YOU ALREADY. NOW LET ME GO." When Draco didn't move, she tried to shake him off, but was unsuccessful.

"Did you read it?" He looked anxious all of a sudden. "Hermione. Answer me." He said when she didn't reply.

"ANSWER ME!" He shook her, hard.

The angered Hermione replied, "SO WHAT IF I DID!" Before she could reach for her wand, it was in Draco's hand. "GIVE ME MY WAND!"

"We have to talk first. Now," he gestured for her to take a seat on the bed, "what do you know?"

"Give me back my wand and I'll tell you."

"I'm not falling for that again."

"Give it to me!" She launched herself to his hand, holding her wand, at the last second, he backed away and she got nothing but air. "Draco!" He stuck his arm above his head to keep it out of reach, "don't make me have to bind you, Hermione. Now _sit down_."

Angry that she didn't get her way, Hermione, reluctantly sat down on the edge of the mushy bed. "How much do you know?" Draco said.

Hermione decided to play along, "Enough."

"And you don't care?"

Hermione hesitated, "Of course I care."

Draco noticed hesitancy in her voice, and decided to ask a completely off question that has nothing to do about what's in his journal. "So you really care that my family isn't pure?"

Hermione was caught off guard. "What! Of course I don't care!"

Draco thought about her answer. She doesn't know anything. "I think you should go, I saw Potty and Weasel looking for you."

* * *

Ok now review! Please! I know this is really short, but I had to post something because I may be taking a little break from this story and write another one on fictionpress about a freshman dating a junior. Something to look into. If you want to read it, my user is beana over there so look me up! Thanks! 


End file.
